


北国星夜和你

by Darkbluebutter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkbluebutter/pseuds/Darkbluebutter
Summary: 破镜重圆和梦中的芝加哥来福BGM: Did you get my message？——Jason Mraz
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnten - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	北国星夜和你

1.

没人知道他们分手了。多谢曾经憎恨过的那些安排，比如不在同一个分队同一个宿舍，长时间异地或者集体活动从来都相隔十万八千里。

但现在事态陡然变化，徐英浩觉得之前那段不长的风平浪静可能只是不怀好意的铺垫。

nct life终于要去芝加哥了。

毕竟是许久以来一直盼望的事情，他应该开心的，但不妙的是现在他们都在一起听通知，通知的人员名单里也有刚回首尔没两天的李永钦。

偏偏还是去芝加哥，他没有任何推脱的借口，只能在大家都鼓着掌笑着看过来时配合地、适时地做出符合人设的反应。

徐英浩刚准备接受现实，李永钦的声音就在练习室的另一边响起来。

“请问我能不去吗？”

多好啊，他们曾经有过的默契没想到现在还在，原来他也不愿意跟自己一起去地球另一端在镜头前强行表演友爱和睦。

“能。但中国那边的行程也不冲突，你得给个合情合理的理由。”

李永钦沉默了一会儿，再开口时声音变小了点，透着那么心虚：“我……嗯……怕冷。”

工作人员望着他的眼神似乎在说“你自己觉得这说得过去吗”。

废话，不说北半球才刚入冬不多久，首尔纬度也就比芝加哥低一点，就算李永钦出身热带他也在韩国这么多年了，这根本不算个理由。

李永钦不好意思似的挠挠头发笑起来，把下巴又搁回膝盖上放软了声音告饶：“开玩笑的，我去我去。”

“那就好，接下来你们几个暂定还要作为nct u回归，表现好点。”

糟透了。

徐英浩点着头在心里摇头，真是祸不单行。

他没扭头去看脱身失败的李永钦，不知道他的前男友往这边瞄了挺长一眼。

也不知道他其实根本没想逃。

多此一问反而是为了让自己和徐英浩都听到公司方面亲口说的不行，他们都需要一个重新站在一起的理由。

2.

分手那天首尔下着大雨，行程正赶上交通繁忙的时间，移动的车辆像被扔进沼泽一样在闪着红光的车流里动弹不得，徐英浩是那时候收到来自海那边的消息的。

「那分手吧，我也累了。」

他一直盯到手机黑屏，路灯穿过玻璃上的雨滴在屏幕上投下支离破碎的光斑，又看了一会儿才抬起头看车窗外。

挑明一切确定关系之前他们经历了相当长的一段双向暗恋。其实互相都明白，其实也都不是羞于表达的人，但为什么还拖了这么久，徐英浩问过李永钦，他和自己其实一直都是一样的——在那段经年累月的漫长时光里，他们担忧得最多的就是如果万一可能会来到的这一天。如果不能一起走到最后，那剩下的仍然必须作为队友同事朋友的日子要怎么度过？

他是击碎了无数个诸如“还不如当一辈子朋友更安全”此类的念头、反反复复权衡与设计过长久维持亲密关系的策略之后才决定告白的。他相信李永钦也是一样。

确定关系那天夜里他们没有说过要永远在一起的承诺，他觉得承诺总是不可信的，不如实际行动来的更好。

但不可信的是承诺，更不可信的是连承诺都没有。

徐英浩记不清告白那天夜里伫立在身边的圣诞树有多高，记忆里只剩下凛冽的夜风和圣诞树上的装饰灯闪烁出的一片片模糊色彩，还有扑进他怀里的李永钦的体温和他鼻息之下柔软的发梢。

那场景恰似他从小看过的许多爱情喜剧，经过种种波折与巧合与错过，在恰好的时间恰好的地方迎来戏剧高潮的收尾。

他没想到分手的时候这一切也如此经典，经典到恶俗。是谁规定分手必须搭配糟糕的天气？为什么偏偏是今天下大雨？李永钦在的城市也在下雨吗？

徐英浩闭上眼睛不想再看窗外越发大的雨势。

告白那天他有多喜欢那些恰好就有多讨厌现在的戏剧定式，每一样必备元素构架在一起营造出无与伦比的强烈仪式感，好像上帝执笔的一出剧目，此刻正郑重其事地用所有这些渲染烘托，为这出剧目写下不可修正的悲剧结局。

凭什么啊？

他根本就不想分手。

3.

但事不遂人愿往往是生命里不可规避的无奈。就像最后他们还是分手了，就像现在，点到的成员留下开小会，徐英浩坐在原地发呆，闹哄哄一阵脚步声和关门声之后，也不知道发生了什么样的走位和推搡，再安静下来时他的左右全换了人。

马克一坐下就往他肩膀上靠过来，“你的头很重啊mark！”徐英浩开着玩笑动来动去地颠他，最后还是没把小孩儿弄下去，就由得他黏在右边肩膀上。他没转头去看，但左边是李永钦，他不用看都知道。

他换了香水，现在飘散着一股轻轻的陌生的月桂香气，但辨认李永钦从来也不靠气味。他不清楚到底是什么，说得玄一点大约是气场气息甚至灵魂相吸，也或许是长久而过度的关心与在意造成的熟悉和确信。

只是没想到即使分开那么远那么久，这一切依然如此轻松。

转过去看大屏幕的时候李永钦也正好转过去，徐英浩的视线从他头顶穿过去，于是从眼睛往下的感官全部被他的轮廓塞得满满，胸口一阵阵透不过气的刺痛感。

李永钦去中国之前，他曾经无数次像这样从后面把他抱在怀里，下巴轻轻搁在他头上磨蹭着，后背贴着前胸，心脏对着心脏。于是他笑的时候也会带起他胸腔的共鸣，然后呼吸与心跳慢慢变成同调。

那时候他们总有说不完的话，即使在他刚去中国的那些日子里也依然如故。然后慢慢的，他最大的恐惧一点点变成现实，交流逐渐减少，共鸣不再鼓噪，同调变得错杂。于是猜测怀疑和不满就那样从日益变大的距离里蜂拥而出。

而他们被死死禁锢在紧密的日程里，谁都无法向前多跨一步，迈过并不算多远的距离再次把对方拥进怀里，触碰着修复所有错乱的杂音。

那一段糟糕时光的结尾就是李永钦宣告分手的文字消息。

徐英浩最后一次尝试对李永钦说很多很多话是在那天晚上，最近他睡眠总不好，这个晚上尤其严重，他缩在被子里在输入框里打下长长的文字，剖白自己所有的压力和不安，解释李永钦怀疑的一切，为每一个他的错和不是他的错道歉忏悔，最后他说Tennie，我这辈子最不想做的事情就是跟你分手，你还会回来吗？

他没有收到回信。

于是宣告分手和没有回应的道歉，那就是他们之间最后的交谈。

几年前的自己绝对无法相信有一天他会和李永钦无话可说，其实即使是几天前的他，也是直到在公司电梯里意外遇到李永钦却只能憋出一个措手不及的微笑的那一刻才敢相信这个事实。

其实他一直一直有一个问题想问李永钦，这问题或许是结束也或许是开始，都取决于李永钦的回答。

Did you get my message？

就连等待宣判都和他的人生歌曲情节雷同，多么荒唐可笑。如果这些都写成故事倒确实是起承转合俱全，戏剧冲突设置合理的作品，但他其实一点都不想要。

那天他和李永钦一起在电梯里的时间不超过二十秒，那么短的时间相比焦急煎熬地等待回应的日子来说，也只能够算是一瞬间。

那一瞬间徐英浩突然不想问他了。

如果说自己的人生非得这么富有戏剧性，那这个问题可能从来都不拥有被问出来的机会，或许剧终就应该是剧终，纠缠不清的冗长后续只会让原本干净利落的剧情变得拖沓狗血令人生厌，何必呢。

4.

life的拍摄像去大阪那次一样，简单交代给本地人徐英浩让他尽快排一个三天两夜的行程上交讨论，这事儿就算过了。小会的重点还是在安排这次回归的事项。

歌曲的demo听起来很不错，只是正式韩文填词出来还要等几天，今晚起他们需要学习编舞和练唱，等从芝加哥回来就开始录音。

徐英浩有点走神。

当初悠太规划大阪行程的时候向他抱怨过，说想带成员们去的地方太多了，如何取舍实在令人苦恼。

某一天练习间隙他问过李永钦这件事。

“去哥家里吧。”李永钦吸着牛奶盘腿坐在镜子前，一点没有犹豫地说。

金道英在旁边猛回头，瞪圆了眼睛不敢置信：“你说什么呢？”

“说如果去芝加哥拍life的话要去哪。”徐英浩赶紧打断他的胡思乱想，“去倒是可以，但多半不能播出来吧。”

李永钦没理金道英也没肯定徐英浩的猜测，只是抬起头继续说：“我还想去看看哥的学校，不是去过我的学校了吗。”

“这个应该可以，几个学校总有一个能行。”徐英浩托着下巴点点头。

金道英不赞同地看着李永钦说：“你能说个跟英浩哥没什么关系的地方吗？著名景点之类的？”

李永钦终于看了他一眼，然后突然“啊”一声拍拍大腿：“哥之前说不开心的时候妈妈就会带你去看的市中心那个高楼，我查过好像也是个必须要去的景点吧？”

“没错。”徐英浩一拍手，手指晃了晃说，“对对，这个一定要去。”

于是好像终于确定一个合情合理绝对不会被剪辑掉的行程之后这件事就完美搞定了似的，他们的交谈迅速在两句之后偏离轨道，开始聊起其他的话题。

金道英叹了口气站起来：“那希望去芝加哥没有我，我不想跟你俩一起玩。”

可能人真的不能随便说话吧，徐英浩想，这次芝加哥行程确实没有金道英。刚才他离开会议室的时候好像忘了自己曾经的希望，扁着嘴朝徐英浩露出了很不开心的表情。

关于去哪里拍摄的假设他们又通过各种聊天途径有意无意地提起过很多次。

“我特别喜欢那种阁楼，斜屋顶上面立起来的窗户。如果去哥家里不能播出的话至少找个有这样阁楼的宿舍吧。”

“啊对了去芝加哥的话不能不去看公牛队的主场啊！”

“可以借车吗？在韩国都没机会坐哥开的车呢，我也想要穿过森林去海边。”

“还有博物馆我也想去，可是去博物馆能拍摄吗？”

他断续说了很多想要在芝加哥实现的愿望，徐英浩有时候都怀疑他在对着芝加哥旅游攻略列清单，但实际上李永钦说得更多的还是想要一起站上舞台。

刚开始练习celeb five的那天晚上李永钦的电话就打进来：“哥现在是U队出道了，下次回归我们肯定能一起的！”

“肯定能的！”

所以人真的不能随便说话，你永远不会知道随口说出的话语会在什么不合时宜的情况下成为现实。

5.

马克早就被李东赫拽过去了，会议结束的时候他还没来得及跟马克多说两句话，俩小孩儿就最先蹦起来跑出去了，徐英浩靠在椅背上捏着手机假装专注，他实在还没想好要怎么若无其事地跟李永钦说话。

李永钦回来之前他刚结束一段很长的奔波，忙碌的时候还能靠工作麻痹自己，一闲下来那些刻意塞在脑海深处不愿意想起的情绪就全都报复性地喷涌而出。

在李永钦之前他也谈过恋爱分过手，深知分手之后不能过分仔细地追溯过往。因为人不仅仅擅于美化回忆，也免不了把小事与点滴不快无限放大。前者让人对过去恋恋不舍难以放手，后者否定一切也只是徒增烦恼。

李永钦没有回应他的挽留，他不想放任自己缠绵在过去里，也不能把曾经很好的所有全部丢弃。于是只能重新开始私教课，安排舞蹈课和声乐课，用尽努力让自己只在睡前的一点点时间里无法克制地想起以前。

就在这样的情况下李永钦毫无预兆地回来了。

那天在电梯里遇到之后徐英浩若无其事地问过李泰容：“Ten他们回来了啊？”

李泰容奇怪地看他：“没有啊，就他一个人，说是通知他回来这边有安排。你不知道吗？”

徐英浩喝水的动作停下来，视线从李泰容脸上挪开然后尽可能自然地摇摇头：“他没跟我说，是今天在公司碰到才知道。”

“那可能是想给你个惊喜吧。”李泰容耸耸肩说。

没有人知道他们分手了，也没有人知道他们曾经在一起过，但是所有人都和李泰容一样，认为他们两人对于彼此来说是唯一特别的，甚至悠太还好几次半开玩笑地问他“你们到底什么时候公开”。

这样的纠结让徐英浩格外焦灼，他所有的预设里从来不包括“和李永钦分手”这一项，紧急应对方案还没想好就得开始付诸行动，怎么都尴尬又别扭。

好在李永钦似乎察觉到他的难堪，只静静在他旁边坐了一会儿后就先站起来，拉着正好过来的悠太说笑着走出会议室。

6.

“是不是超奇怪，英浩哥和Ten哥到现在一句话都没说过。”李东赫凑在马克耳边小声说。

马克把毛巾盖他脸上让他擦擦汗：“奇怪吗？”

“啊mark哥真是……”李东赫扯下毛巾白了他一眼，转过去对着悠太比划手机。

「Ten说是吵架了，没说为什么。东赫啊，艰巨的任务交给你了。」马克也掏出手机，看到一个新群聊里躺着这么条消息。

李东赫朝马克递一个眼神然后开始飞快地打字：「好的，就交给最可爱的忙内我吧~」

「Ten和谁吵架？我错过了什么？这是什么群？」

李东赫站起来向徐英浩走过去的时候，群聊里跳出另一条消息，来自他们一头雾水的大哥。

“JOHNNY哥——！”李东赫整个人扒在徐英浩背上，憋着他最嗲的撒娇声音说，“要去芝加哥了哥是不是应该请喝饮料呀？”

马克抖了一下，求助信号还没发出，预定接收人中本悠太马上开始帮腔：“Johnny呀，谢谢你！”说完伸长了腿去撺掇文泰一。

徐英浩巴不得找个借口逃离练习室，没等李东赫进一步提要求马上答应下楼去给他们买喝的。

手刚碰到门把，他才准备松一口气的时候李永钦的声音伴着一阵哒哒的跑步声传来：“等等，我去帮你拿。”

他很快跑过来，像以前那样手轻轻搭在他肩膀上，然后推着徐英浩出了门。

“我们谈谈。”练习室的门在身后关上时，李永钦把手放下来这么说道。

“好，好的。”徐英浩机械地点点头，弄一下刘海又把手插进裤兜里，慢慢往电梯走去。

李永钦好像叹了口气，又好像是笑了笑，徐英浩从电梯门的反射里看到一个模糊的他，他说：“哥……你是打算以后再也不跟我讲话，当我不存在了吗？”

是你先不理我的。他条件反射在心里回答道，但话到嘴边又停下，现在不是争执的时候，他们得解决问题才行。

徐英浩摇摇头：“抱歉，是我没做好。”

“我不是说……”电梯门“叮”一声打开，李永钦没继续说下去。他们肩并肩站在电梯里，快要到达的时候他才再次开口，“我只是觉得至少还能当朋友。”

徐英浩轻轻踮了一下脚，电梯门打开的时候他转过去看着李永钦问道：“你想跟我当朋友吗？像以前那样？”

李永钦也看着他，张了张嘴却没有回答。直到电梯门快要再次关上时徐英浩才又转过脸去按下开门键走出去。

外面有不少粉丝在，他们没再多说什么，只沉默着压低帽檐快速点好单退到旁边安安静静等着。

李永钦站在徐英浩身后，低着头也没玩手机，脚尖在地上轻轻地蹭来蹭去，听着明明白白的快门声神游。

装得满满的塑料袋到眼前时他马上伸手接了，抬起头又看见徐英浩把一杯没打包的饮料递给他。李永钦看着他把一杯咖啡换到右手，伸过来跟他碰了个杯，然后终于露出久违的笑容。

“Cheers，best friend。”

他还给他点了最喜欢的味道。

7.

开头做好之后其实也没那么难。对他们来说，退回到以前只不过意味着减去朋友以外的肢体接触而已，那样的状态早就在这么多年的积累里成为习惯了。

回到练习室的时候他们正说着李永钦在中国录节目的事情，于是新群聊在文泰一刚刚搞清楚情况后飞快地解散了。

「我就说他俩能有什么隔夜仇。」解散前中本悠太如是说。

李泰容在打游戏，看徐英浩回来只给了他一个眼神。房间里香薰蜡烛的气味从浓郁到隐身在嗅觉里没有用10秒，轻轻柔柔的气味和火光抚慰着他一天的疲劳。徐英浩把包放好，拿东西去洗澡的时候看了一眼正激烈奋战的李泰容，一个有洁癖的精致游戏宅，这么久了他偶尔还是会觉得奇怪。

洗完澡回来他也在电脑前坐下，把想到的行程一个个写下来排序。

首先是千禧公园，然后是艺术博物馆，有空的话去自己的高中看看，密歇根大道之后在傍晚去西尔斯大厦，还要去看看乔丹的塑像和公牛队主场，徐英浩想不知道有没有可能赶上一场常规赛。要有一个整天，租两辆车开到密歇根湖，沿着湖边小路一直看过去。

“你干嘛呢这么认真？”李泰容可能打完了一局游戏，转过来跟他说话。

“找宿舍，你来帮我看看？”

李泰容摘下耳机过来，手撑在桌上看他的电脑：“打算租一整栋房子吗？”

“我想那样会好一点，毕竟还有staff，人多的话比住酒店方便。”

他“嗯”了一声拿过徐英浩的鼠标一个个看他打开的预定页面。

“都是差不多的房子嘛，好像都不错。”他快速看了一遍之后得出结论，“你们这种房子阁楼真的会住人吗？”

徐英浩点点头，指着一张房屋内部照片说：“这就是阁楼的房间。”

李泰容发出一声像是叹气的长音：“我特别喜欢这种阁楼，哎我又不能去，不看了你自己选吧。”说完他就站直身子走开，戴上耳机投入战局不理徐英浩了。

他又把打开的页面一个个看一遍，确实像李泰容说的那样其实都是差不多的房子，不外乎是有个漂亮的院子，两三层楼，还有斜屋顶和立起来的窗户。

甚至他自己都没意识到，原来李永钦说过的话他全都好好记住了，还在不知不觉中把它们全部付诸实践。

徐英浩叹了口气盖上电脑，爬上床抱着blue看手机，大群里有几个人在聊天，其中就有李永钦，他看了一会儿后又切出去点开和李永钦的私聊界面，他发出去的长消息还静静躺在那儿，没有回应也没有新消息。

他把那些早就烂熟于心的字句又看一遍，觉得自己像对着山谷呐喊的傻子，来来回回只听到自己的回声。

手指点击输入框，输入「晚安」又删除。

做回朋友这件事没那么难但也没那么简单，一天中他都数不清有多少次习惯性地朝李永钦伸出手又收回来，又有多少马上要脱口而出的话语被生生截断。

说到底，发生过的事情和存在过的隔阂不可能轻易被遗忘或凭空消失。或许未来有一天他们真的能放下这些回到过去，就做彼此最好的朋友，哪怕不那么好也行。

但他根本不知道那一天什么时候才会来。

8.

几天以来过得风平浪静，舞蹈和歌曲进展都顺利，韩语歌词定下来了，他也能够摁下那些乱七八糟的复杂情绪跟李永钦当朋友。但到达芝加哥那间他自己预定的宿舍之后，徐英浩觉得老天爷还是恨他，哪怕回到美国不归韩国神仙管了，可就连上帝他老人家都不帮忙。

也是，早就没再去过教会，不祷告甚至还心心念念一个同性的自己又有多虔诚，凭什么被上帝偏爱。

于是他只好背着手站在圈外看李永钦跟李马克和文泰一剪刀石头布，反正不管输赢他们都得共用一个房间一张床，选哪间有什么区别。

李永钦在来的路上跟所有人念了八百遍自己想住阁楼，鉴于他们nct的画风一贯是团结友爱互相谦让，所以即使他猜拳输了也只有李东赫假模假样作弄了他一下，最后还是把阁楼让出来给他。

得偿所愿的小朋友一蹦三尺高，笑得眼睛弯弯。徐英浩一边被他拍打着一边想起在youtube上看过的狐狸视频，李永钦真像只小狐狸。

一行人热热闹闹地分头往房间去，徐英浩手插着兜跟在后面，把那四个送进各自房间后再上楼梯，走进先前看过的阁楼时，李永钦已经小跑着一下跳到床上了。

床垫得挺软，他陷进去又爬起来，用手肘支着身体朝他笑，徐英浩边走边疯狂头脑风暴。然而想太多才会有顾虑，有顾虑才更加不自然，最终在李永钦像很久以前那样拍着柔软的床喊他说“哥！这个床好舒服啊。”的时候才松了口气，像往常一样拍拍手笑弯了腰，然后走过去瘫在他旁边。

到达宿舍的素材差不多够了，一波串门之后又拍了几个睡觉前说晚安的场景，这一天的录制就算告一段落。

摄像机刚关上，李永钦就松开手肘一下子躺下，脸埋在床里发出长长的哼声，徐英浩垂下眼睛望着他有片刻失神，但很快在气氛变得奇怪之前坐起来。

“那我先去卸妆了？”他站起来往外走过去。

李永钦没有动静也没有立刻回答，在徐英浩快要走到门口时他突然说：“我想喝酒。”

徐英浩猛地扭过头去。

他脸上的笑容淡去了，但还剩点不明显的残留，不怎么笑的李永钦看上去不柔软也不冷淡，只是透着一股无法拒绝的坚定和认真。

其实无关这些。徐英浩所擅长的向来是接受和处理李永钦一切合理不合理的、任性的荒诞的奇怪的要求。即便是他说分手。何况喝酒也不是什么过分的要求，都是成年人了。

宿舍附近就有个商店，来的路上他注意到了，这片区的治安相对算好，于是问过经纪人之后他和李永钦两个人戴好口罩和帽子一起出去了。

其实徐英浩觉得口罩都有点多余，这次行程本来就没对外透露，加上去得远，从机场出来接机的人就少了很多，来的大多还是本地粉，也没看到跟来宿舍的。但为了以防万一还是要小心些，于是口罩就像个封印似的一下子让他俩都闭了嘴。

芝加哥初冬夜里的风有点冷，李永钦像要取暖的小猫似的一直下意识往他这边靠，瘦瘦的肩膀总是一下下撞在他的胳膊上又离开。

徐英浩想起很多个这样的夜晚，他们当练习生的时候总是凌晨在街道上并排走，天冷的时候李永钦也像这样老爱挤他。但那时候他们不管戴没戴口罩都有很多话说，即使结束练习后累得要命也还能天南地北地瞎聊。

他抬起头看了一眼，今天天气好，夜空里布满的星星一闪一闪的，恍惚让他觉得仿佛回到许多年前，还没离开芝加哥的时候他也曾经这样，沉默着一个人走回家，慢悠悠地听着歌看着天空。

沉默的夜总让人感怀，徐英浩低着头，一步步走着只觉得自己在十几年前和几年前穿梭，李永钦碰上来的温度又把他拽到现在，来来回回的奇妙环游。直到推开商店的门，温暖空气和一声英文招呼传来，他才恍然从游离的失神里脱身出来。

李永钦的背影很近，他站在门口看了一会儿跟上去。

他是真的回家了。

李永钦从冰柜里拿了好些啤酒，徐英浩又跟他一起按其他人的口味选了一大堆零食。结账的时候收银员认真负责问你们成年了吗，徐英浩摸出ID给她看，再拿钱的时候中年女人又问他呢。

李永钦做了个鬼脸从衣服口袋里掏出他的护照递过去，得意地用手肘撞一下徐英浩说：“出来之前突然想到拿护照，我太聪明啦。”

徐英浩笑着点点头，他甚至有那么一秒想趁机摸摸他的头，最后还是忍住了。他把两个大袋子拎在手里，看着李永钦收好护照后才跟店员道谢离开。

“给我一个吧。”李永钦从他身后晃到前边伸出手。

“不用了。”徐英浩说，于是李永钦就耸耸肩又转个身退到他身边。

这句交谈算是打破沉默的钥匙，徐英浩活动一下手指说：“你怎么突然想喝酒？”

李永钦停了一会儿才开口：“你之前不是说过吗，说在芝加哥的时候冬天如果开着窗睡觉，第二天早上没喝完的酒都会冻起来。我一直很好奇这个。”

问之前徐英浩心里有几个预设的答案，但着实没猜到这个，他张了张嘴想说点什么，最后还是笑笑说：“现在大概还没有那么冷。”

“不会结冰吗？”李永钦弯下腰探头看他的眼睛。

徐英浩看着他说：“会的，等你睡着我拿到冰箱里去，你起来之前再拿回来。”

李永钦被逗乐了，笑了一声又想起来怕被人发现，立马低下头把笑憋回去，只轻轻地发出哼哧哼哧的鼻音。

狐狸原来是这样笑的。

9.

他俩把给同伴和staff们带的小零食一个个分发完毕后回到阁楼，徐英浩把袋子搁在床边的矮桌上，回头看李永钦的时候他正关上门。

徐英浩假装没看到他顺手上了锁。

合情合理，也许他们可以趁着这个机会好好谈谈，虽然事到如今，已经接受现实的他其实并没有太多可说的，或许突然想要喝酒的李永钦有呢？这谁说得准。不过就算他们不谈什么，把随时可能因为种种想得到或想不到的原因来串门闹腾的队友挡在门外，这也是很必要的预防措施。

李永钦在桌子另一侧的地毯上坐下，背靠着墙滑下去一截，他侧过头沉默地看徐英浩把啤酒一瓶瓶拿出来，轻轻巧巧开了一支递给他说：“需要杯子吗？”

他接过来时飞快地碰到徐英浩的手指，指节的地方，坚硬的凉凉的，和握在手里的玻璃瓶触感差不多。李永钦摇摇头，把像他指节一样的瓶口凑到唇边自顾自喝了第一口，像一个冰凉的吻。

李永钦倒真有很多想说的。

其实他早就后悔了，或许是早在发出短信之后的下一秒就已经开始，但他不想再当主动的那一个。一次两次或许还好，但和徐英浩来来回回文字吵架的过程中他无可抑制地想起那么多从前，无论私下还是镜头前，练习还是日常还是直播还是录像，他只想起自己跟在他身后伸出手的种种。

他不想总是主动的那一个，好像可怜巴巴无人问津的被遗弃动物，他才不是。

其实提分手的原因也有一部分是这个，当时本就乱七八糟的思绪被气愤和疲劳火上浇油地一激，在心里滋啦滋啦地只剩下一句凭什么。凭什么总是我。凭什么我非你不可。

李永钦是直觉动物，他太懂自己所以从不犹豫纠结也从不吝啬任何情感表达，唯独这次，这次他憋着一口气死活不愿意先低头，但其实那也没他以为的那么痛快，实际上只是每天无数次地想起，心底里焦灼煎熬的反复。

他沉默着跟徐英浩碰了碰酒瓶，又沉默着灌下一大口。

瓶身像接吻时交错的脖颈，他指节一样的瓶口是一个冰凉的吻，酒精从舌尖亲吻过喉管，他想亲吻徐英浩，像以前无数次做过的那样，在他樱桃口味的嘴唇上留下齿痕和自己的DNA。他想拥抱他，陷入他宽厚温暖的胸膛叹出灼烧他多少个日夜的那口气，轻轻在心口问他你还爱我吗？我们还能回到以前吗？

李永钦觉得自己可能开始醉了，徐英浩在他眼前变成了两个，或者好几个，每个他都像从前那样温温柔柔朝他笑着，弯起的眼睛里盛着明亮的爱意。

他忽然觉得好委屈。

酒精在身体里蒸腾着涌上眼眶，于是眼前的好多个徐英浩又渐渐合成一个，那一个他不再笑了，而是紧紧握着酒瓶皱着眉头，身体像是要前倾又强行克制着自己，僵硬而别扭地停了一会儿后轻声地问：“为什么哭呢？”

李永钦“咚”地把酒瓶子放在桌上，胡乱用手背擦掉眼泪：“哥还是不懂，我说分手你就那么干脆的决定扔掉我了吗？就一定要我先低头你才肯看我一眼吗？”

他忍不住，只能一边倔强地盯着徐英浩一边不停把眼泪擦在衣袖上。

徐英浩的表情一瞬间变得有些微妙，像是困惑又释然，有一点漏出来的关心和一点没藏好的期待和雀跃。

他张张嘴又闭上，最后咬咬嘴唇才终于说：“所以……你没有收到我的消息。”

李永钦只觉得自己哭得脑袋缺氧，根本不明白他在说什么：“什么消息啊？”

徐英浩这次真的松了一口气。

所以他不是坚决要分手，不是无论如何不肯原谅他，只是怪突然故障的通讯或失灵的网络，怪作弄人的命运让他根本没有收到那条消息。

有那么一会儿徐英浩想干脆就别给他看了，他们可以这样重归于好，就像什么也没有发生过。但想了想还是把手机递给李永钦示意他看。

他得把他想说的该说的话传达到，即使在许久以后。

等李永钦看完的时间仿佛有一个世纪那么长，徐英浩忐忑地望着李永钦垂下来的刘海想我也没有写这么长吧。

直到李永钦的手指停在手机侧边不再移动后好一会儿他才终于开口说话。声音低低的，带着浓重的鼻音。

“我不想。”他说。

“不想什么？”他觉得心脏骤然一紧，小心翼翼地问。

李永钦放下手机，不再管冒出来的眼泪就那么直直望着他摇摇头：“那天在电梯里你问我想跟你当朋友吗，我没有回答。”

徐英浩下意识点点头，放在桌上的手攥紧了克制着不伸向前去拭去他的泪水。

“现在回答还来得及吗？”李永钦说着，前倾身子，手撑在地上凑近他。

他们很久没离得这么近过，近到能感受到彼此的呼吸。

徐英浩望着他湿漉漉的眼睛觉得心脏的某一块正在融化，就要随着他的眼泪一同落下。他伸出手轻轻拂过李永钦的眼角说：“当然，任何时候都来得及。”

李永钦抓住他的手腕，像是深深吸了口气似的停顿一下：“我不想跟你当朋友，当了那么多年朋友我早就受够了。以及回复你的消息，我一定是气糊涂了才会说分手，真高兴你没有放弃我。”

他吸吸鼻子，几乎是可怜兮兮地望着徐英浩问：“所以……现在我可以抱抱你了吗？”

几个月以来他头一次发自真心地笑起来，徐英浩觉得眼眶正不受控制地发热，他搂着李永钦的脖子把他拉进自己怀里，下巴轻轻搁在他毛茸茸的头顶上叹出长长一口气。

他的小狐狸闻起来跟几年前一点也不像，浑身都散发着长途旅行之后舟车劳顿的气息，徐英浩还是低下头亲吻他的发顶。他从李永钦身上闻到首尔的雨，闻到机舱里混杂着食物饮料和香水的冰冷气味，闻到降落后机场空气里浓郁的香味，闻到芝加哥的夜风和飘忽的酒精味道。

熟悉的不熟悉的气味一下子涌进他的嗅觉，被紧紧拥进怀里的温度调和在一起。

他终于回家了。

10.

他们久违地共享了浴室，拥抱着倒进柔软的床榻，在温柔的月色下不知餍足地亲吻着，贪婪地互相索取着试图追回这么长一段错失的时光。

李永钦牢牢箍着徐英浩的腰，贴着他的胸口把脸搁在他脖子那儿有一下没一下地咬他的锁骨。他几乎整个人被蒙在被子里，热烘烘的缠绵空气将他裹住，连断续的撒娇都带着湿润粘腻的气息。

他说了几乎有一百次我想你，一千次我爱你，无止尽的倾吐的最后，是很长一段沉默后他忽然放轻声音的问句。

“这不是梦吧？”

徐英浩用手指慢慢顺着他的头发，低下头去一下下吻他：“当然不是。”

李永钦哼了两声后没了动静，徐英浩以为他要睡着了的时候他却突然松开手，然后猛地掀开被子站起来，两三下利落地把窗户打开。

于是北境冰冷的夜风就一股脑儿地呼啦啦吹进来。

徐英浩吓了一跳，抓着被子也站起来从后面把他紧紧裹住。

李永钦哈哈笑着靠在他怀里：“小时候我看电影就很羡慕这个。”

他一向就是这样的人，想到什么就做什么，哪怕是什么奇怪的事情也从不在乎。徐英浩只有再把他搂紧些好让他站稳，然后在他耳边无可奈何地笑说：“you’re crazy。”

李永钦望着夜空好一会儿：“你去现场看过乔丹的比赛吗？”

徐英浩不知道他为什么突然问这个，只是老老实实说看过。

“骗人吧，他退役的时候你才几岁啊。”李永钦不可置信地转过头。

“是看过的。”徐英浩笑起来，把下巴搁在李永钦肩膀上贴着他的侧脸，“因为那时候太小了所以记不清，但‘去看过’这件事情总还记得。”

李永钦点点头，在徐英浩的怀抱里转过身环住他的脖子。他还泛着红晕的脸在幽暗夜空的映衬下显出一种冷冽的美感，徐英浩忍不住又凑上去吻他的嘴唇。

李永钦懒洋洋地回应着，在这个温柔而轻浅的绵长的吻结束后说：“那很久很久以后，就算我们不在一起的时候，哥也能记得现在你爱我这件事情吗？”

他眨了下眼睛，这才真切地意识到原来不止是他，这段时间里李永钦有多痛苦有多挣扎，他多么绝望害怕，才会在误解消弭后仍然不安于未来。

他没再有其他动作，只是紧紧搂着李永钦的腰望着他的眼睛：“你总是让我觉得像是，你就是我的家。有谁会忘记自己的家吗Ten？”

“我永远不会忘记的。”

就像我永远不会忘记这北国的星夜。

和你。

FIN.


End file.
